Keep Holding On
by ShaiArg
Summary: Damon revient à Mystic Falls après deux ans d'absence et voit que la ville a bien changé, et que tout le monde lui en veut de ne pas avoir été là quand Elena avait eu le plus besoin de lui. Que s'était-il passé pendant son absence?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoici après mon premier OS sur The Vampire Diaries, et comme promis, je commence à poster ma fic que j'ai commencé à écrire ça fait déjà un moment._

_Pour commencer, je précise que j'ai commencé à l'écrire avant la fin de la saison 2, alors tout n'a pas été tenu en compte. Il faut donc se fier à la série jusqu'au milieu de la saison 2, on sait pour les originaux, pour les loups-garous, Katherine est revenue et tout ça._

_Pour finir, le titre de la fanfiction, _**Keep Holding On**_, est une chanson d'Avril Lavigne dont les paroles colleraient plutôt bien à l'histoire. Si vous voulez l'écouter, prenez plutôt la verson de Boyce Avenue, c'est celle qui m'a donné envie d'appeler ma fic comme ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Quand Damon Salvatore est arrivé à Mystic Falls, c'était pour Stefan. A défaut de pouvoir lui rendre la vie impossible, il voulait en faire de même avec sa non-mort. Cependant, il n'avait absolument pas prévu les évènements qui ont suivi. La rencontre d'Elena chamboula tous ses plans, ainsi que le fait que Stefan ne le haïssait pas. Oh et, bien sûr, son humanité était revenue lui pourrir l'existence. Il avait pourtant fait tant d'efforts pour l'enfouir tout au fond de son cœur. Cœur qui ne battait plus depuis cent quarante-sept ans, cela dit en passant.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis son arrivée, le forçant finalement à quitter la ville encore plus détruit qu'à son arrivée. Non seulement il avait appris que la femme qu'il aimait depuis cent quarante-cinq ans ne l'avait jamais aimé, préférant son frère, mais en plus, il était tombé amoureux de son double sacrificiel… qui préférait également Stefan. La situation lui était pénible mais il était tout de même resté pour sauver Elena des griffes des Originaux, tentant par là même de lui faire entendre raison et lui montrer qu'il était aussi –voire plus- apte à la protéger que son frère cadet.

Les mois s'étaient écoulés, les problèmes avaient été résolus, et tout le monde était retourné à ses occupations. Etonnement, Katherine les avait aidés à vaincre les Originaux en échange de sa liberté, et Damon lui avait fait jurer qu'elle partirait et ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds à Mystic Falls. Ce qu'elle avait fait avec grand plaisir, emmenant son toutou avec elle. Stefan est donc parti avec la garce, laissant derrière lui une humaine épleurée, soutenue par une sorcière, une Barbie-vampire, un loup-garou qui était finalement revenu auprès d'eux et un petit frère un peu dépassé par les évènements. Damon l'aurait bien aidée à passer ce cap à sa manière, mais Elena lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'il ne devait rien attendre d'elle en dehors de son amitié. Le problème étant que, son amitié, il n'en voulait plus.

Damon avait donc quitté Mystic Falls, abandonnant de cette façon tout ce qu'il avait réussi à reconstruire tout au long de cette dernière année. Aujourd'hui, deux longues années plus tard, il se trouvait pourtant assis sur la balustrade du perron de chez Elena, faisant un effort considérable pour s'empêcher de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il balançait nerveusement ses pieds d'avant en arrière et il finit par les croiser, tentant d'arrêter de bouger. Quand la voiture se gara devant le trottoir laissant descendre Jenna et Elena, il bondit souplement de son perchoir pour attendre patiemment que les femmes viennent à lui. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres lorsqu'elles finirent par le remarquer, et elles se figèrent immédiatement sur place.

- …Damon ? finit par demander son ancienne amie, fronçant les sourcils comme pour aiguiser sa vue.

- Oui, Elena, c'est moi, répondit-il et il se rendit compte à quel point son prénom traversant le palier de ses lèvres lui avait manqué. Bonjour Jenna, besoin d'aide pour décharger les courses ?

- Tu réapparais après deux ans et tu demandes si on a besoin d'aide pour les courses ? haussa la voix la plus jeune. Et puis, pourquoi t'es revenu, tout d'abord ?

- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour rendre visite à une vieille amie ? fit-il avec son habituel sourire arrogant qui manquait cependant de conviction face à la réaction plus acerbe que prévu d'Elena.

- Oui ! s'écria-t-elle. T'as besoin d'une raison quand t'as disparu pendant deux ans sans donner de nouvelles ni même une explication pour ton départ !

- Tu auras ton explication en temps et en heure, mais commençons par les mondanités d'usage comme « salut », « comment ça va depuis le temps ? », « comment se porte la bande ? »…

Sa réponse dût l'énerver car elle s'approcha de lui à pas rapides sous le regard de Jenna, et l'homme ferma les yeux dans l'appréhension de la gifle. Pourtant, la claque ne vint pas, et il sentit les bras de la fille enserrer son torse pour le serrer contre elle. Il écarquilla les yeux, perplexe, puis se laissa aller à sourire alors que ses mains se posaient timidement sur son dos.

- Je t'ai manqué, _ragazza_ ? la provoqua-t-il.

- Pas autant que je ne t'ai manqué à toi, répliqua-t-elle, loin de se douter à quel point elle avait raison.

Le rire du vampire s'évanouit lorsque la main d'Elena se plaqua sur sa joue, et Damon la cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de la fixer en haussant les sourcils, attendant des explications.

- Mais n'espère pas que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement !

L'homme se frotta la joue et leva les mains en l'air, vaincu.

- Ok, je suis parti sans prévenir, confessa-t-il en prenant deux lourds sacs dans le coffre de la voiture et en suivant Jenna dans la cuisine. Et alors ? Je vois pas ce que ça aurait changé si j'étais resté ici.

- Tu rigoles ? l'arrêta Elena dans le hall alors qu'il repartait dans la voiture. Est-ce que tu t'es demandé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde si j'avais besoin de toi ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Gilbert. T'avais toute la clique prête à te soutenir.

- Damon, cette année-là, juste après que… « tout ça » se finisse, j'ai loupé mon bac ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Jenna referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle et poussa les deux amis dans le salon, pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement sans être dérangés par ses allées et venues.

- Ça veut dire, continua la jeune femme comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, que j'ai redoublé ma terminale ! Et il restait qui ici ? Bonnie, Caroline, Matt et Tyler sont tous partis faire des études dans d'autres villes !

- Il te reste ton cher petit frère, se défendit le vampire.

- Mon « cher petit frère » est parti dans un lycée spécialisé à Atlanta !

- Et heu… Jenna et Alaric ? proposa-t-il sans grand espoir.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un regard noir, alors que la tante les poussait finalement hors du salon pour passer un coup de fil.

- Oncle/Papa John ?

- J'avais besoin de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle sans prendre en compte les tentatives infructueuses de l'aîné Salvatore. J'avais besoin de toi et t'as pas été foutu de t'inquiéter pour moi alors que je suis probablement la seule amie que t'aies !

- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama-t-il en sentant la colère remporter le combat contre son calme olympien. Si je suis parti, c'est entre autres parce que je voulais pas que t'aies à vivre avec… quelqu'un comme moi ! finit-il sèchement.

Elena haussa les sourcils, surprise. Le sens du sacrifice était bien la dernière qualité qu'elle s'attendait à trouver chez la personne égoïste qu'était le Damon qu'elle avait connu. Cependant, son cerveau fit rapidement des connexions pour qu'enfin elle réalise que c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier pour elle. Alors ses traits se relâchèrent et elle se radoucit.

- Alors pourquoi t'es revenu ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, sachant que le vampire l'entendrait sans problème.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance, puisque visiblement je suis pas le bienvenu ici, grogna-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée pour s'en aller, vexé, quand la jeune femme l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Il ne daigna pas lui accorder un seul regard, mais c'eût au moins le mérite de le faire stopper.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, Damon, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire, amorçant ainsi des retrouvailles en bonne et due forme.

- C'est sincère ? demanda le vampire en tournant juste assez la tête pour que ses yeux rencontrent ceux d'Elena.

- Oui, c'est sincère, répondit-t-elle sans une once d'hésitation.

- Alors je suis content d'être là, conclut-il en laissant ses muscles contractés se détendre. Deux ans, ça a été long.

- Ça, tu peux le dire…

Elena le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans le salon où il s'installa confortablement pendant que son amie allait préparer deux tasses de café. Elle se souvenait encore de comment il l'aimait. Jenna avait raccroché et elle lança un regard suspicieux à Damon, qui lui répondit par un de ses sourires magnifiquement arrogants. La tante fronça les sourcils et approcha de quelques pas.

- Quelles sont tes intentions, Damon Salvatore ? demanda-t-elle sans faire de détour.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, cita-t-il en se souvenant d'un livre pour adolescents qu'il avait feuilleté il y a quelque temps.

- Sérieusement, Damon, dit-elle et il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ? lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué en éludant la question.

- Peut-être parce que la dernière fois, Elena a mis des mois à s'en remettre. Alors si t'es revenu pour redisparaître comme il y a deux ans, tu peux t'en aller tout de suite.

Ce fut au tour du vampire de froncer les sourcils. Il allait sortir une réplique cinglante, mais il se ravisa face à l'instinct maternel de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas revenu après si longtemps pour se faire mettre à la porte le jour-même.

- Je suis pas revenu pour torturer ta nièce, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, répondit-il finalement en reprenant son sérieux. Et si ce qu'elle veut, c'est que je reste auprès d'elle, eh bien, je me ferais une joie d'exhausser son vœu. Cependant, si pour elle il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, pour une raison ou pour une autre, je me passerai de son avis.

- C'est une décision raisonnable, commenta Jenna après y avoir réfléchi un petit moment, assise sur le fauteuil en face de son visiteur. Tu sauras t'y tenir ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait, lança-t-il avec un sourcil arqué, comme si c'était évident.

- La dernière fois, ça lui a pas trop réussi. Penses-y à deux fois quand t'auras envie de te volatiliser à nouveau.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu m'obliges à rester ? s'amusa-t-il avec un sourire mutin. J'ai ta bénédiction pour traîner avec ta nièce et la pervertir à ma façon ?

- Tu le feras pas. T'es incapable de faire quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire tort, rit-elle, moqueuse.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

- Tu l'aimes trop pour ça, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin qui fit disparaître celui de son interlocuteur.

- C'est une amie, précisa-t-elle pour clarifier leur relation.

- Oui, ça va de soi. Il n'y a absolument pas de tension sexuelle entre vous deux et tu ne la suis pas langoureusement du regard à chaque fois qu'elle fait un mouvement – ou pas. Oh, t'as de la bave, là, dit-elle en montrant le coin des lèvres de Damon.

- Pssst, _stronzate_ ! grogna-t-il, détestant se sentir à découvert et vulnérable. Foutaises !

- C'est quoi, les foutaises ? demanda Elena en réapparaissant dans la pièce, les deux tasses de café dans les mains.

- Ta tante, répondit le vampire du tac au tac en usant de son inépuisable imagination lorsqu'il s'agissait de mentir, soutient que les Chicago Bulls vont gagner le match de demain. Alors que c'est évident que les Lakers vont les battre à plates coutures !

- Jenna, depuis quand tu t'intéresses au basket ?

Sa tante allait répondre mais Elena lui fit signe de laisser tomber. Elle se tourna vers le canapé et vit que Damon était assis en plein milieu, laissant une demi place de chaque côté. Il lui fit un regard pouvant aisément être traduit par « Nah, je bougerai pas ! ». Elena lui offrit en retour un sourire triomphant en s'asseyant dans un coin et posant ses jambes sur celles du vampire en se mettant à l'aise, avant de lui tendre son mug de café. Damon laissa échapper une expression surprise et électrisée par leurs jeans entrant en contact, qu'il se hâta de dissimuler à Elena. Cependant, Jenna n'en loupa pas une miette, et elle éclata de rire au visage du vampire. Damon, bien que très étonné par sa réaction, lui lança un sourire en coin et un regard amusé.

- T'as de la chance que j'aie été pris comme repose-jambes par ta nièce, parce que dans le cas contraire je me serais fait une joie de te faire payer ton audace !

- Mais bien sûr ! Et tu sais ce que je ferais de mon côté ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire entendu accompagné d'un haussement de sourcils et il comprit qu'elle le menaçait de tout dire à Elena. « Quelle gamine » se dit-il, refusant de s'avouer vaincu, mais il finit par adopter une moue boudeuse.

- T'es pas marrante, c'est pas fairplay ce que tu fais, lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils avant de réaliser qu'il venait de se faire avoir comme un débutant et d'avouer.

- Comme si tu te gênais pour faire pareil, rit-elle encore et elle pinça la joue de Damon entre deux doigts comme avec un enfant avant de quitter le salon.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parliez ? demanda Elena, se sentant à l'écart.

- Non, tu peux pas. Je suis ton esclave jusqu'à la fin de la journée, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de moi ?

Elena fronça les sourcils, contrariée par le refus de répondre de son ami. Mais elle passa vite à la partie de l'esclave qui l'inspirait tout de suite plus, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Visiblement, elle venait d'avoir une idée qui n'allait pas plaire au vampire.

- Oh, j'adore quand tu me regardes comme ça… souffla Damon d'une voix profonde et sensuelle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour la compagnie!**

**Wahhh je suis super contente que le début ait autant plu! Je crois que j'avais jamais eu autant de reviews pour un premier chapitre lol. Je remercie donc tous mes reviewers et lecteurs, sans vous y'aurait aucun intérêt à écrire ^^.**

**J'en profite aussi pour remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé de petits messages sur Le Prédateur =)**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Lucie: Contente que ça te plaise ^^ Je vais essayer de poster assez souvent, histoire de pas trop vous faire attendre :)**

**M: Toi, tu t'es pas pris la tête à te chercher un surnom xD. Bonne lecture ;)**

**Lily: Voila la suite. Les choses commencent à peine à se mettre en place, et ça prendra encore quelques chapitres. Courage jusque là lol.**

**Anglik: Ton enthousiasme me flatte! Tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi il revient et tout ça. Ca fait plaisir de voir que ma façon d'écrire plait, merciii ^^**

**Ju: Les choses se mettent en place doucement mais surement. En fait j'aime bien faire trainer les choses en longueur, qu'on apprenne des détails de l'affaire à chaque chapitre, pour pouvoir reconstituer soi meme le puzzle et tenter de deviner avant ^^. Stefan est bien parti, je trouve que dans la série il devrait faire pareil xD. On est Delena ou on l'est pas... Elena est célibataire, et tu en sauras plus après. Bonne lecture :)**

**Audreyyy: Bien sûr qu'il y a une suite! J'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres, mais je vais pas tout poster d'un coup parce que sinon apres j'en aurai plus x)**

**Bonne lecture, amateurs de suceurs de sang :P**

**Shai**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Damon la sentit frémir sous ses doigts et esquissa un sourire satisfait, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Faire frémir Elena Gilbert à son contact était extrêmement gratifiant.

- Alors, _principessa_ ? se moqua-t-il. Je te fais de l'effet ?

- Je m'étais préparée à ce que tu aies les mains froides, expliqua-t-elle.

Il comprit que c'était la chaleur de son corps qui l'avait surprise. Mais après une absence de deux ans, il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir oublié que le café le réchauffait. Il reposa une nouvelle fois ses doigts sur elle et cette fois-ci, rien ne l'empêcha de s'atteler à la tâche.

- Plus bas, gémit-elle avec une grimace de douleur.

- A vos ordres, maîtresse. Oh oui, j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il victorieux. Dis-moi, Elena, qu'est-ce que t'as fait comme contorsions pour te retrouver dans un état pareil ?

- Tu voudrais savoir, hein ? le provoqua-t-elle.

Contrarié, il appuya malgré lui sur le nœud de nerfs entre les omoplates de son amie, qui se crispa immédiatement.

- Aïe ! se plaignit la jeune femme. Ça fait mal !

- Désolé… Attends, je vais te défaire ce nœud.

Pour se faire pardonner de lui avoir fait mal, il massa avec douceur la zone endolorie. Sa grande expérience avec toutes sortes de filles lui avaient même fait envisager une carrière de masseur, mais il était trop fainéant pour travailler. Quand il eut fini, il déposa un baiser sur le dos de son actuelle cliente.

- Un bisou réparateur, lança-t-il avec un sourire enfantin.

- Merci, rit-elle, amusée par la gentillesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Rappelle-moi de ne plus aider Bonnie à déménager. Damon… commença-t-elle d'une voix soudain hésitante.

Le vampire arrêta son massage et laissa ses mains immobiles sur ses épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'écoutait. Cependant, il lui connaissait ce ton, et les confidences n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé.

- C'est pour moi que tu es revenu ? demanda-t-elle après un long silence.

- C'est important ? répondit-il étonnement sérieux.

- Pour moi, ça l'est.

- Si je dis « non », tu vas être vexée de n'être qu'un bonus. Et si je dis « oui », tu vas me prendre pour un boulet à traîner. Dans les deux cas je me retrouve en mauvaise posture.

- Je veux pouvoir décider par moi-même Damon. C'est une conversation qu'on a déjà eue plusieurs fois, tu t'en souviens ? s'enquit-elle sans reproches dans sa voix.

- C'est pour toi que je suis revenu, avoua-t-il en commençant à caresser le dos de la jeune femme de ses pouces.

- Je le savais, sourit-elle en se tournant vers lui, l'obligeant à lâcher ses épaules.

Le vampire lui rendit son sourire et détourna le regard, gêné. Il n'aimait pas les situations délicates où se mêlaient des sentiments. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Séduire des filles, les mettre dans son lit, c'était un jeu d'enfants pour lui, mais il avait trop à perdre pour se permettre de jouer avec Elena. Il souffla soulagé lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. D'après la démarche, il s'agissait d'un homme d'âge adulte, et l'odeur épicée qu'il dégageait permit immédiatement au vampire de reconnaitre le nouvel arrivant.

- Damon ? s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et vire tes pieds du canapé !

Ce dernier commentaire fit remarquer au vampire la position qu'il avait adoptée. Il était assis dos à l'accoudoir, ses deux jambes dans le sens de la longueur du sofa, et entre elles se trouvait Elena, légèrement embarrassée par la situation.

- Rick, mon pote ! répondit Damon joyeusement, sans enlever ses chaussures du canapé pour autant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu tournes toujours autour de Jenna ? le provoqua-t-il.

- Ils sont mariés, souffla la jeune femme en se penchant en arrière vers son oreille.

- Mariés ! Félicitations ! se rattrapa-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

- Tu le saurais, si t'avais répondu au téléphone quand Elena t'a appelé.

- Je doute que je serais revenu à Mystic Falls pour la grosse fête, mais c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi.

- T'étais où pendant deux ans ? demanda alors la jeune femme, changeant de sujet pour tenter de calmer les ardeurs de son oncle.

- Par-ci, par-là... J'ai fait des tas de trucs. Je me suis éclaté !

- Cool, et entre deux trucs géniaux, t'avais pas le temps de revenir voir Elena ?

- C'est bon, Alaric, c'est pas grave... le défendit-elle mollement.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est grave ! s'emporta le professeur d'histoire. Quand Stefan est parti, t'as promis d'être là pour elle, Damon. C'est ça ta façon d'être là ?

- Mesure tes paroles, Saltzman, le coupa le vampire d'un ton froid. Ma patience a des limites.

- Je me fous de ta patience, Damon. La mienne en a aussi, des limites, ainsi que ma tolérance. Je ne compte plus les fois où t'as fait du mal à Elena, mais elle t'a toujours pardonné sans rien te demander. Et pour une fois qu'elle t'a appelé à l'aide, t'as pas été foutu de décrocher ton putain de téléphone. Maintenant que t'es revenu comme un héros chevauchant fièrement son cheval blanc, mets-toi ça dans ta petite tête de centenaire : si jamais tu la blesses une fois encore, je te jure que je te plante moi-même un pieu dans le coeur avant de brandir ta tête comme un étandard.

Damon n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer qu'Alaric claquait violemment la porte. Il lâcha un grognement énervé, ses canines taquinant sa lèvre inférieure, et il allait faire un commentaire lorsqu'il vit qu'Elena s'était tendue et avait baissé la tête. Sur le coup, la curiosité prit le dessus sur sa colère.

- Elena, pourquoi t'avais besoin de moi ?

Pour toute réponse, elle secoua la tête, et il la prit dans ses bras pour la caler contre lui et passer sa tête par-dessus son épaule, de façon à voir son visage.

- Elena, réponds-moi… la supplia-t-il cette fois-ci. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pendant que j'étais parti ?

Le vampire perdit toute trace d'ironie, de scepticisme et de sadisme quand il sentit la jeune femme commencer à trembler. Et son monde s'écroula lorsqu'elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras.


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoiciiii avec un nouveau chapiiiitre! Court aussi, j'avoue... mais c'est déjà ça!

Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui parce que ça marche du tonnerre au boulot alors je profite de l'accalmie de l'après-midi pour vous poster un chapitre. Oui, dudit boulot xP.

J'avais oublié de parler d'un petit détail: Dans les livres, Damon rajoute toujours des mots en italien quand il parle, et je trouve ça trop énorme, alors je l'ai gardé! Enfin bref... disait Pépin. C'était juste pour préciser pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi il parle en italien x).

Une dernière chose avant de répondre aux reviews: Celui ou celle qui trouvera en premier ce qui s'est passé pendant que Damon était parti aura le droit de me demander **d'insérer quelque chose dans ma fic!** Ca peut être une phrase, une idée, une scène... A vous de choisir!

Merci à toutes les revieweuses: **Lucie**, **Willowandkat**, **M**, **Ju**, **Amandine,** **Anglik **et** Mariie**! Merci également a **Fanbella**, **HappyPhant0m** et **Lidwine** de m'avoir ajoutée comme PenName ou mis ma fanfic en alerte ^^.

**Place aux reviews:**

**Lucie**: Tu sauras ce qui est arrivé à Elena bien plus tard, je garde le suspens encore un peu :D

**M**: T'as raison de pas te prendre la tête. En plus, le chanteur -M- a même changé de nom pour te libérer celui la! xD

**Ju**: Pourquoi j'ai coupé là? 20% pour faire un effet de style, et 80% par sadisme :P et tu connaitras bien plus tard ce qui s'est vraiment passé! Tu vas devoir attendre lol.

**Amandine**: Lol faut pas t'énerver, tu sauras pourquoi elle pleure xP je vais essayer de poster une ou deux fois par semaine, et j'espère tenir la cadence :)

**Anglik**: "Un régal et un véritable supplice"? Je le prends pour un compliment! lol Alaric est maintenant le beau-père d'Elena et il prend son rôle très a coeur. Ca lui va très bien d'ailleurs, je trouve! J'adore son personnage. Merci encore pour tes compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

**Mariie**: Contente que ça te plaise ^^.

**Bisous les gens et bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

- Parle-moi, _belleza_, insista-t-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux. _Merda, cosa si è passata ? Dimmi, Elena… Voglio aiudarti, principessa, parlammi…_

Damon paniquait et en oubliait comment parler anglais. Sa voix douce et ses caresses n'arrivaient pas à la calmer et il en perdait ses moyens. Cependant, ses accents rugueux et chantants lorsqu'il parlait en italien commençaient à avoir raison de la peine de la jeune femme, qui se laissa aller contre le torse du jeune homme, désormais réchauffé par le café, lâchant même un petit rire étranglé entre deux sanglots.

- T'arrives plus à parler en anglais, se moqua-t-elle d'une voix rauque à force de pleurer.

Le vampire s'autorisa un petit sourire et dégagea sa jambe coincée entre son amie et le canapé pour s'asseoir correctement, sans pour autant lâcher les épaules de la fille.

- Dis-moi qui t'a fait du mal, insista-t-il encore une fois.

Elena secoua la tête et Damon hocha la sienne, compréhensif, caressant lentement sa barbe naissante, en pleine réflexion.

- D'accord, finit-il par céder. Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prête. Cependant, que tu le veuilles ou pas, je vais plus te quitter d'une semelle.

Le vampire l'attira contre lui et la berça jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs s'atténuent et finissent par se taire. Extérieurement, il était d'un calme et d'une douceur à en faire pâlir un saint. Mais intérieurement, son esprit bouillonnait alors que son âme noircissait. Celui qui avait fait du mal à Elena, à son Elena, allait le regretter amèrement, au point qu'il supplierait pour qu'on l'achève. Damon s'en portait garant et se ferait un devoir de s'en charger.

- Damon ? demanda la jeune femme, et le vampire sortit de sa torpeur au son de sa voix.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux rester dîner ce soir ?

L'homme sourit, ravi d'avoir repris aussi rapidement sa place dans le cœur de la fille, et il déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de s'écarter.

- Avec grand plaisir, princesse. Mais avant, il faudra que je fasse un saut chez moi. J'ai les crocs, expliqua-t-il, visiblement fier de son jeu de mots.

- Damon ? dit-elle encore en essuyant ses yeux.

- Hum ? Oui ?

- C'est pas ta faute ce qui s'est passé. Il nous fallait un coupable et comme on dit, les absents ont toujours tort. C'est pas ta faute, mais tu m'as énormément manqué et j'aurais aimé t'avoir à mes côtés.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Elena. Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il en serrant à nouveau la fille contre lui.

* * *

><p>- Hey. Ça te dit de passer une journée de débauche avec un ami terriblement sexy, demain ?<p>

Sachant qu'il lui proposait simplement de faire quelque chose tous les deux, Elena sourit à la formulation.

- Désolée, je dois aller à la fac… Mais on peut se voir demain soir si tu veux. C'est vendredi et tout le monde revient pour le week end. On se retrouve au Grill toutes les semaines.

- D'accord. Mais sache que je voulais t'avoir rien que pour moi.

Elena rit et ferma le robinet alors que Damon finissait d'essuyer la vaisselle. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où la tante et son nouveau mari regardaient la télé sur le canapé.

- On fait quoi maintenant, on monte dans ta chambre ? demanda-t-il à Elena avec un sourire séducteur.

- Toi, tu pars.

Damon se tourna vers Jenna avec une mine boudeuse.

- Il est plus de vingt-trois heures et elle a cours demain. Elle a déjà raté une année à cause de toi, plaisanta-t-elle, alors évitons de refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Jenna s'était levée pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée, et le vampire sut qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Il fit un coucou de la main à son amie puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Autorité parentale, j'adore ça ! lança-t-il en quittant la maison.


	4. Chapter 4

Je commence par un mea culpa, je suis super en retard, alors je m'en excuse! Mais entre toute ma famille qui a débarqué chez moi (en Espagne) dont plusieurs sans prévenir, mon boulot qui accapare tout mon temps et une saleté de virus qui m'a envoyée aux urgences, j'ai pas eu trop le temps de poster x). Mais vous vous en fichez de ma vie comme de votre première dent de lait et je vous comprends, je m'en ficherais aussi à votre place xD.

Je remercie mes revieweurs:** Janeandteresa, Willowandkat, Anger-lola, M, Chris's Biggest Fan, Alissa21, Hotmilk, Audreyyy2**; ainsi que les lecteurs qui m'ont ajoutée comme Favorite Story et Favorite Author:** Lucie96!**

**Bref, place aux reviews:**

**M: **Vous devez pas trouver forcément maintenant, mais en tout cas avant que ce ne soit dévoilé dans la fic. Vous avez de la marge :)

**Alissa21: **Contente que ça te plaise ^^ A toute!

Pour ceux qui cherchent à trouver ce qui s'est passé, petit indice: **Pensez normalement.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Elena se réveilla en sursaut et eut toutes les peines du monde à reconnaitre sa chambre. Les cauchemars ne la laissaient pas dormir ces temps-ci et, à dire vrai, elle commençait à désespérer. Elle alluma la lumière et se précipita sur la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et respirer un peu l'air frais. Elle y resta quelques secondes, le temps que les battements de son cœur deviennent moins anarchiques, et retourna dans son lit. Elle s'assit contre les oreillers et tira sur sa couette pour la décrocher et s'en couvrir. Elle fit de grands efforts pour retenir le sanglot qui lui montait à la gorge et essuya rapidement une larme rebelle qui coulait le long de sa joue sans son autorisation. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer encore une fois aujourd'hui.

Elle faillit pousser un cri lorsque, soudain, Damon apparut assis en face d'elle, sur son lit, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

- Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur, susurra-t-il pour l'apaiser. Comme t'as allumé et ouvert la fenêtre, j'ai cru que tu voulais que je vienne.

- T'étais en bas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je t'ai dit que je te quitterais plus, lui rappela-t-il. Ça va ?

Elena secoua la tête et Damon garda le silence, sans quitter son visage des yeux alors que le regard de la jeune femme le fuyait. Elle daigna enfin se tourner vers lui lorsqu'elle entendit sa veste en cuir tomber sur une chaise, bientôt accompagnée de la chemise noire du vampire.

- Damon…

- Fais-moi une place, la coupa-t-il en ôtant ses chaussures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant ranger ses chaussettes dans ses chaussures.

- Ça se voit pas ? Je reste dormir, répondit-il en s'installant sous les draps avant d'éteindre la lumière. T'es toujours assise, Elena, lui fit-il remarquer d'une voix enjouée.

La jeune femme le remercia par la pensée et s'allongea de son côté du lit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi accompagnée et ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien de savoir que Damon serait à ses côtés quand elle se réveillerait.

* * *

><p>En sentant une douce secousse, le vampire se retourna dans son lit et serra son oreiller contre lui. Il n'allait pas écourter sa nuit pour une femme avec qui il avait sans doute partagé son lit. La femme en question insista et Damon se réveilla, comprenant que ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une douce tentative de le réveiller était en fait un violent coup de pied dans le lit qui, accessoirement, n'était pas le sien. Il tentait tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées alors qu'il se tournait, encore un peu endormi, vers Jenna, les bras chargés de vêtements qu'elle sortait du fil à linge.<p>

- Hmm… gémit-il en s'étirant. Salut, sourit-il après avoir bâillé.

- T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour ta présence, le prévint-elle.

- Hum… Et si je te disais, tenta-t-il sans grand espoir, que je pensais partir avant l'aube ?

Damon ouvrit grand les bras alors que Jenna laissait tomber tout le tas de vêtements sur lui. Au moins, il avait réchappé aux cris hystériques. Le vampire fit un sourire carnassier en prenant un soutien-gorge du bout des doigts, et il haussa les sourcils en direction de la jeune tutrice.

- C'est à Elena, ça ? demanda-t-il avec un ton de prédateur traçant sa proie.

- Non, c'est à moi, grogna-t-elle.

- Pourtant, il y a son odeur dessus… analysa-t-il en le collant à son nez.

- Donne-moi ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de le lui reprendre. T'es vraiment un pervers !

- Au temps pour moi, se corrigea-t-il après vérification. Il y a une légère odeur épicée. Tu laisses Alaric jouer avec ?

Jenna le lui arracha des mains alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait, laissant entrer Elena qui avait pris une douche rafraîchissante.

- Tiens, la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ? Je pensais te laisser dormir encore un peu, t'es un as lorsqu'il s'agit de partir en douce sans que personne te voie, rit-elle avant de voir sa tante, ce qui fit disparaître toute joie de son visage. Je peux t'expliquer, lança-t-elle immédiatement. J'ai appelé Damon hier dans la nuit, et il est passé me voir, et comme il était très tard, je lui ai dit de dormir ici pour qu'il n'ait pas à conduire aussi tard, dit-elle précipitamment.

Le vampire haussa les sourcils et hocha la tête, appréciateur des capacités à mentir de la jeune femme. Apparemment, il était un bon mentor. Il se leva et alla chercher sa chemise, ne voulant pas empirer la situation, et Jenna eût l'air soulagée de voir qu'il avait eu la décence de garder son pantalon et sa braguette sagement fermée. Il sourit dans son for intérieur face à ce constat, plutôt content de gagner la confiance de la tante peu à peu avec ce genre de petits détails, et s'habilla pendant que les deux femmes descendaient préparer le petit déjeuner. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour s'éclipser discrètement, puis rit, se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Jenna l'avait vu, autant sortir par la grande porte et en profiter pour faire une scène théâtrale à souhait, comme il l'aimait. Il se décida donc à emprunter l'escalier, comme un bon petit vampire.

- Je t'ai fait du café, lança Elena sans même regarder, alors qu'il descendait les marches.

- Et moi qui pensais partir sans que tu me voies ! s'exclama-t-il en venant tout de même s'asseoir à table. Merci pour le café. Tu as…

- Oui, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai mis deux doigts de lait et une demi cuillérée de sucre.

- Jenna, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui le regarda, sur le point de croquer dans une tartine. Etant sa tutrice, je m'adresse à toi : Je t'en supplie, donne-moi la main de ta nièce, dit-il d'une voix faussement émue.

- Jamais de la vie, répondit-elle la bouche pleine. Je préférerais autant la marier à Dark Vador.

- Beh, fallait que j'essaye… souffla-t-il feignant la déception alors qu'Elena lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes. A quelle heure as-tu cours, ma chère ? changea-t-il de sujet sur un ton légèrement hautain.

- A dix heures, répondit-elle en riant.

- Ça te dit que je t'y emmène ?

- Je te vois venir, sourit-elle d'un air espiègle. Tu peux pas venir en cours avec moi et je te laisserai pas draguer de jeunes et innocentes étudiantes.

Jenna réprima un éclat de rire, se cachant derrière son croissant, et Damon feignit d'être blessé, ouvrant la bouche et fronçant les sourcils en signe d'indignation.

- Je suis navré de voir quelle image tu as de moi, se défendit-il. Je suis parfaitement capable de me tenir en société. Et je peux très bien jouer les gentlemen galants et t'emmener à l'université, repartir –sans faire de dégâts– pour n'y revenir qu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Je déjeune déjà avec une amie, l'informa-t-elle.

- Super ! Tu me la présenteras !

Elena se contenta de sourire, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de se battre contre lui. Il avait toujours le dernier mot, de toutes façons. Damon avala une gorgée de café et se tourna vers la tutrice.

- Si tu es d'accord pour que je passe du temps avec ta nièce, bien sûr.

- Depuis quand tu me demandes mon autorisation pour tout ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Vous voyez pas que j'essaie de faire des efforts pour me faire accepter au sein de la famille ? Même si c'était juste pour la forme. Si tu me dis non, j'irai la voir quand même, ajouta-t-il en adoptant une expression d'incompris. Mais mon papa et ma maman m'ont toujours appris à demander avant. Ils ont juste oublié de me dire que je devais m'en tenir aux réponses après… ce qui, je l'avoue, m'arrange plutôt bien.


End file.
